A summer beside the enemy´s house
by palomapotter
Summary: Lily went to Ellen´s house one of her best friend, until the holidays are over, but guess who is ELlen´s neighbor. Read it I will update quickly and it will have a sequel. I suck with the summaries please review
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE!**

this is my firs fanfiction, so please try to read it and enjoy it I hope you review it and please you can uses criticism

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: Invitations

Lily was in the garden of her house, reading a book peacefully (when isn't she reading?) but the peace quickly was gone, because her older sister Petunia came into the garden screaming with an owl on her head. Lily smiled because she knew that the owl was Ellen's, Blaight.

"Can you say to this ugly thing that I don't like animals?" said Petunia in a hysterical voice.

"It isn't my fault that no one likes you, even animals," Lily said after getting her mail.

Dear Lily,

How are you? I'm fine. If you remember that on the Hogwarts Express we were talking about what we will be doing this summer and I hope that you remember that Paloma said that she will be in Spain while we are in our houses bored and miserable, so I was thinking (yes, I THINK) that you could come and spend the rest of the holidays in my house and when Paloma can come here too. What do you think?

I am awaiting your reply.

Yours,

Ellen

P.S. Answer soon because if you don't come there will be one less in the group because I will die of boredom.

Lily smiled again.

"This girl is crazy," she thought. She went to the living room

where her parents were watching TV.

"Lily dear, we have to talk," said her mother, Rose Evans, a beautiful woman with red hair and black eyes.

"I have to tell you something too, but please talk first," said Lily.

"Well, we have to go to the XVI exposition of Medicine of Europe, in France, and the flight is for tomorrow evening, 3 pm," said David Evans, a brown haired man with a few grey hairs and deep green eyes like Lily's.

"Sorry dear, but you have to stay with Petunia."

"Don't worry, because Ellen has invited me to her house to spend the rest of the holidays with her. If you let me go, of course."

"Of course you can go! I have to ask Petunia if she would like to ask Nicole if she can stay with her this holiday instead," said Mrs. Evans as she left the living room.

Lily left the living room and ran to her room. She took a piece of parchment, ink and a feather quill and wrote:

Dear Ellen,

I won't ask 'how are you', because your last letter said that you were really bored. I don't know if I'm any better off, because I am with my loving and caring sister.

My parents said that I can come and stay with you. AH and for once, you think life isn't bad…

Kisses,

Lily

P.S. How will I get to your house? And WHEN? I hope it's soon…PLEASE!

She put the letter on Pexy's leg, her snowy owl (maybe Hedwig´s a relative?), and sent her to Helen's house, then she started to pack and in 5 minutes, Mejer, Helen's parents owl arrived with another letter.

Dear Lily,

I forgot to tell you that I will come for you tomorrow at 5 o'clock on the Knight Bus.

Ellen

P.S. If you have sent a letter, Pexy will stay here.

Lily was very excited. She couldn't wait

Lily was confused, because that was the first time that Helen had wrote such a short letter; she made a mental note to remember to ask her about that.

LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥L

The next morning she woke up in a good mood and went off jogging to the kitchen, hoping that her mother had cooked her famous chocolate cookies, but when she entered the kitchen her parents were going crazy.

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

"The flight, dear, the flight is in one hour," said Mrs. Evans annoyed

"It was at 3:00Pm, wasn't it?" asked Lily, checking her

watch. 11:00AM.

"Yes, it was, but you know how travel is dear," said Ms. Evans more annoyed

"Lily please be a good girl at your friend's house, behave yourself in school, get good grades and please say goodbye to your sister from us, she hasn't woken up yet."

She watched as her parents got in the car and left the house, and then the annoying, bossy voice of Petunia said, "They left already?"

Lily nodded and Petunia did a silent victory gesture, then she went to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going dressed like this?" Lily asked.

Petunia was wearing loads of make-up, a mini-skirt and a tight and provocative T-shirt.

"That is none of your business!" said Petunia in an You-are-just-a-scum-in-my-life tone.

"I demand respect! I'm your sister!"

"Even if you were the Queen of England, I wouldn't respect a freak like you! yelled Petunia.

"At least I am just a freak, but you are just a whore, whose 'charm' only works with purple pigs like Vernon Dursley!" yelled Lily. You wouldn't want to make Lily mad.

Petunia tried to find another insult for her next remark, but she found none and instead left dramatically and slammed the door. Why did Lily and Petunia have to be sisters?

LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥JL♥J♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJLJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ

At 5 o'clock, Lily was ready and waiting for Ellen. Please Lily, if you thought that Ellen would be ON TIME you must be crazy, Lily thought. Then 5 minutes later Ellen appeared along with the Knight Bus.

"LILY!" said Ellen. "Come on! Lets go!" In Lily's opinion, she was like a hyperactive kid.

Finally, Lily was to ride on the Knight Bus. She had read about it but never travelled in it. Then she sat down and PUM! The bus began to move.

Oh, my lord, she thought, then she felt the speed of the bus vibrate in her skin. How Helen was perfectly OK when that damn bus moved like that I will never know, she thought when she saw her friend pretty calm.

Ellen was the common blonde. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't the most intelligent person in her year. She was the opposite of Lily. But she was really beautiful with blue eyes just like a deep sea. At last, they arrived in Ellen's village.

"I swear that I won't put a foot on that damn bus again, driven by the same devil!" said Lily, pointing at the Knight Bus.

"I just don't get it, the ride was fine...well, whatever, welcome to Godric's Hollow," Ellen said.

"_That ride was fine_ what you are talkin-whoa, Ellen this is beautiful!"

Then she thought that the rest of the summer wasn't going to be all that bad.

* * *

That was the first chappie I have the 2nd chapter already as soon asI have reviews I will update so Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"WOAH! I love you neighborhood ¡It is beautiful!... Ellen which is your house?"

"You will see it in a moment" She said.

While they were walking to Ellen's house, they saw beautiful houses but one of them was gorgeous for Lily's opinion so she asked :

"Who lives here? This house is gorgeous!"

"My neighbors" said Helen simply "What?" asked the blonde girl when she saw how Lily was giving her a glare.

"Of course they are your neighbors, If they weren't your neighbors they wouldn't live here Ellen!" said Lily losing her patience "What I want to know which family live here!"

"Oh, The Potter family" said Ellen as if it was the most natural think in the World

This was something shocking.

" What?!? Why you didn't told me that Potter is your neiborgh!?!"

"Because you never asked" Lily rolled her eyes with anger (A.N. Is that possible?) "Lily this is my house" said Helen. Helen house was gorgeous, It wasn't as big as James's I mean Potter's one but Ellen's has something charming that Lily loved. The front garden was full of flowers and plants used for potions. Inside the house was more beautiful, just the living room showed that the Monroe family was really antique, pureblood and prestigious.

"Come on I will show your room"

"Can we see your room first?"

" Ermmmm no sorry Lils, err… you know I am not kind of organized person and my room is a mess… "

"Please Len (that was Ellen's nickname) the only disorganized of us is Paloma and you are sometimes more organized than I can you please tell me the truth? ¨

"Lets do something, go to your room, unpack and you will go to the third door at the left right?" Lily nodded "your room is the second door at the right"

Lily entered to the second door at the right and gasped, IT was gorgeous and big. It has a huge bed with lavender bedspread and purple pillowcases, a closet big made of mahogany, a bathroom of the same colors of the room and a little terrace, she went straight to the terrace and saw the view, then she moved her gaze to the backyard of the beautiful house she saw before. There was a black Dog (Sirius Black ia a Black Dog haha how funny, ok back to de story) running with something in his mouth, then she saw a really Handsome boy who looked like he was seventeen, with a messy black hair "Potter near me the only time of the year I can be without him annoying me, that's a nightmare" thought Lily, "this is the only bad point of this" then James took of his shirt (it was a really hot day) "whoa! Wait a minute he is such a show off maybe he saw me and now he is showing off" she told herself, trying to convince herself of it. She unpacked and went to Ellen's room, It was as perfect as her house. Ellen was the typical popular, strawberry-girl, she just needed the uniform for being a cheerleader, she was very athletic, she was in Gryffindor Quidditch team and played as a Chaser, and her grades were like the female version of Sirius but with better grades (it wasn't a great difference) she was really sexy, and looked like a Barbie doll a not too long blonde hair and sky-colored-eyes. Her room was for Lily´s opinion as pink as it could, she had posters of her favorite groups and photos with the girls.

"sorry Lils I had the biggest mess ever, well this is my little room"

"Len if this is little Hogwarts must be very small"

"stop talking about my house and told me how was your summer…"

♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥LJ♥J♥LJ♥LJ♥J♥LJ♥

"Padfoot, can you once in your life stop talking stupidities?" said James Potter really annoyed.

"I swear Prongsie I saw her" said a tall, well-built guy called Sirus Black

"Yes, yes, padfoot whatever you say, and call me Prongsie again and you wont have " said James tired of the sturbonnes of his friend. ¨We cnat talk now, we have to go to Ellen´s house.

"For What?"

"I want to know what the letter was about"

"MAN, are you that lazy that you cant just read a simple letter?!

"I´m not lazy" Sirius gave him a glare "well maybe a little, but we are going to Ellen's house because the handwritting was illegible "

"Ellen´s Letter is horrible, that explains why she wanna be a healer, but I think you just want to see Evans"

¨It isnt Ellen´s handwritting fault, is YOUR fault because YOUR dribble ruined the letter!¨

"Sirius's dribble ruined the letter I send to you, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard of you lazzinest, James!" Ellen reprimanded.

"Please, Ellen dont ask I ju-

"Potter, how Sirius´ dribble ruined your letter?"

"I think someone owns me an apology!"said Sirius Cheerfully

"Why?" asked Lily curiosly

"Oh, because I told James something and he said that I was wrong so-

"short version please" said Ellen

"That I had the reason, and James was saying that I was lying"

"WHAT?!?" said Ellen and Lily at the same time

"Yes I know James should give me an apology!" said Sirius

"NO, Sirius it isn't that, Lily, did you heard that? Sirius had the reason in something"

"yes, I heard! Well the Wold will end today" Said Lily

"Well you know what they say" Said James

"What?"

" If you're worried the world's going to end today, don't worry- it's already tomorrow in Austrailia."

"Potter, I tought that Sirius was the one of the stupid things but I discovered that he isn't"

"Why abbreviate is such a long word?" asked Sirius distractedly. James grinned

"Oh, Never mind"


End file.
